See me
by Kennedy Eil Mathews
Summary: life can happen when you least expect it.
1. My darkness

Lena sat at her desk the boken picture frame was the perfect metaphor for her life, three years she spent happy, content and most of all loved. Now it lay on the desk with cracks running along the frame, just like the cracks that lay deep within her heart.

Three years of lies has a tendency to shatter anyone but Lena, for some reasons that made no sense she wasnt broken! Apparently finding out her best friend was lying to her didnt seem to bother her at all. Instead she was inspired to write. Something Lena hasnt done in well over 9 years, ever since Lillian found one of her darker peoms.

So as pissed as she was she needed a release, so with that in mind she opened her documents and starts a fresh page.

_This acke inside my chest has left me defencesless._

_This voice inside my head tells me I deserve this._

_These organized boxes have fallen open I_

_am worthless._

_A thousand lies exposed has shown me to_

_be foolish._

_She is my Kryptonite those eyes are my weakness._

_So may days spent trusting my best friend_

_now pointless._

_Slowly I watch this darkness surround me I am heartless._

_This blackness has the power to consume everything inside._

_This heavy shadow is my only friend._

Lena was crying by the time she finishes the last part, unable to finish she save it on her computer and then logs out deciding that today was a right off day.

...

TBC

Just finishing the second chapter now but wanna see if your interested

Sneak peek

Kara walks into Lena's office only to find it missing a curtain beautiful CEO. Planning on leaving a message Kara wakes up the desktop computer and opens the documents only to find one titled 'My darkness'

After a second of contemplation Kara opens it...


	2. The breakdown

Kara sat down behind Lena's desk as tears formed in her eyes, the poem on the screen was so beautiful yet so dark. Kara could feel Lena's pain in ever word, every sentence showing a different side to Lena one Kara had never seen before. By the end of the peom tears had stained Kara's face and fear gripped tightly to her heart.

Kara had no doubt that Lena now knew her secret and it was Lex who told her, of this Kara had no doubt. Everything inside Kara begged her to run but against her own better judgement Kara sat at the desk and started typing.

_As I read this poem I could feel my own heart break in two, I hear your voice in my head believing every word it expressed._

_My soul quite honestly shattered apart just thinking about how much hurt I have dropped into your beautiful kind heart._

_Please know I always wanted to tell you, so many times I yearned to show you every side of me but I didnt know how._

_This may come as a huge surprise but you my sweet intelligent best friend are the only true weakness I have ever had._

_As for this darkness that has fallen upon you, I can only say one thing and that is I am Kara 'Sunny' Danvers let me be a light._

_Lena I know your first instincts are going to be to lumb me in with everyone else who has ever lied to you and I have no way of justifying what I did._

_Just please know I was going to tell you._

_Hell I am sitting in your office right now with all the paperwork that Alex needs you to sign because I was ready to tell you but it all seems rather pointless now._

_Come to think of it I guess your conveniently not in your office right now because you know I am here and you hate me. I dont blame you. This is ALL my fault._

_I only have one last thing to ask of you! Just stop, stop trying so hard to be a Good Luthor because you are already the most gorgeous, kind, intelligent, inspirational, insightful, clever, cunning and beautifully minded Luthor I know._

_I also have one last promise to make to you I promise that no matter what happens next I wont let you get lost in your dark abyss even if that means I dont exist in your life anymore. I will always have your back and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe._

_I love you Lena Kieran Luthor since that first day we met I have always been able to see you for the amazing woman you are and I hope one day you will be able to see that I never once saw you as a part of Lex's insanity or Lillian's delusions._

_The only thing dangerous about you is your ability to conceive, create and imagine the unimaginable. Which ironically happens to be the only reason I am still alive today._

_I am so sorry Lena, I know it is meaningless right now but I am so sorry._

_Love always_

_Your Best Friend_

_Kara_

As tears rushed down Kara's face she saved her letter and turned to leave out the balcony door. Already out the door ready to take to the sky when she hears.

" Hey Kara sorry to keep you waiting, got distracted by something."

It took Lena a second to notice where Kara was but once she did she dropped the tablet she was carrying and rushed to give Kara a hug from behind. Holding her close Lena whispers in Kara's left ear.

" Kara dont you dare jump or I swear I will follow after you and only one of us can fly."

Kara shakes her head with a wet hollow laugh and responds.

" I am so Sorry Lena. I am so very sorry. I never ment for you to fifind out like that and I am just so very sorry. I will leave you alone. please know I never ment to hurt you. Roa your so perfect and beautiful and kind and you deserve better. IIIIII... I am so sorry I wiilll goo. Please Lena just let me go."

Lena looked back at her computer giving it an evil knowing look before using both her natural strength and grace to spin Kara in her arms so they are facing each other.

" Kara listen to me, you are not going anywhere until we talk about the letter you just wrote. And dont give me that look. how many times must I remind you that this is a high tech, highly secure building and I am still a Luthor so paranoia runs through my veins. My tablet alerted me the second you woke up my computer."

Kara shook her head and tired to break away from Lena's fierce hold but Lena refuced to let go and Kara knew if she struggled any harder she would end up seriously injuring the superisingly strong young lady. So she just gave in to her emotional termoil seeking comfort from the one woman she didnt deserve any form or kindness from.

Kara's sobs only got louder and her knees gave out, but instead of hitting the ground like Kara expected she felt two strong arms lifting her up and carrying her briadal style to the plush white couch.

Lena sat down on the couch with Kara in her arms, whispering words of comfort the whole time.

The last thing Kara remembers before drifting to sleeping is Lena's soft calming whisper " I know how scary this is sweetie but all I have ever wanted from you is for you to finally open up and let me in.To quote a very close and dear friend of mine I am not going anywhere and I will always do everything I can to protect you. Because when your family you can say the things you need to say and the people who love you will still love you. Even if they are pissed and hurt."

TBC

Maybe... what do you want.


End file.
